


Cookie Aches

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cookies, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is baking cookies, Viktor conveniently walks in just as he finishes the dough... ViktUuri.





	Cookie Aches

**Author's Note:**

> And... Back with another ViktUuri!
> 
> What can I say, I am currently obsessed with Yuri! On Ice and ViktUuri.
> 
> Read and tell me how this story is in your reviews! :D
> 
> \- CelestialScript
> 
> Note: This story was supposed to be published before two of my other stories here, as in fanfiction.com. (Before Through the Trouble: Fairy Tail & Warm Nights: Yuri!!! On Ice. Unfortunately, my idiotic brain forgot and I published those yesterday without doing this one.

Cookie Aches

After adding the sugars, butter, vanilla, and egg, next was the flour, baking soda, and salt. And of course, the chocolate bits. Carefully pouring in the measured ingredients into the large modena bowl, Yuuri Katsuki lifted up the crimson-tailed spatula, stirring the items together. Slowly, the mixture merged together, creating the sweet, sticky substance that would soon be hardened into a crisp wafer.

Dipping a single finger into the mixture, he propped the dough-engulfed finger into his mouth, sucking at the solid, tasting his creation.

"Perfect!" Smiling with satisfaction, Yuuri dropped the mixing tool back into the bowl, turning to reach up and snatch of the cookie pan from the top shelf-

Cold hands snaked around his waist and pulled him back, body pressed against another warm, living, breathing object. Someone set their chin on his shoulder, hot breath drifting and curling up into his ears, sending a shiver down his spine. Yuuri stiffened, frozen and startled by the sudden action.

"Yuuri," A slightly accented English hummed into his ears, the low voice was all he need to recognize the human, although the movements beforehand had given it away. "What is the little piglet up to?"

A light kiss was planted onto his cheeks, igniting burning flames, and Yuuri squealed, managing to squeak out a few stuttered words. "V-Viktor! I t-thought you were r-resting in your room!"

Viktor Nikiforov hauled himself away from Yuuri, positively beaming. Yuuri was glad for the breathing space, and he was definitely not secretly yearning for the silver-ringed male's comforting embrace.

"I was, and then woke up and decided to come and see what my darling was up to!" He sent a dazzling smile to the younger boy, completely oblivious to how flustered he had made him by calling him _"my darling."_

Glancing down and walking to Yuuri's side, he curiously prodded the container that was filled with dough. "What are you doing?"

Coughing to cover up his embarrassment, Yuuri hoped that the rosy flush had dissipated from his face. "B-baking. C-cookies.

Viktor seemed surprised. "You bake?"

"Only a little bit. Would you like to taste?"

He seized a nearby silver spoon, digging it into the dough and pulling it out. Gesturing at the dipping tool, Yuuri said to Viktor. "Here, you can try and tell me how it is."

Instead of taking hold of the utensil and swallowing up the treat, Viktor narrowed his celeste orbs, warily eyeing it.

Moments ticked by and Yuuri began to feel self-conscious, fidgeting with the frayed and worn ends of his sweater. "U-um, Viktor?"

"Isn't there raw eggs inside it?"

The Japanese man almost burst into peals of laughter. That was what he worried about?

"I suppose, but it won't get you sick or anything. Come on, eat it." He pushed the spoon past the older man's coral lips, then evenly slipped it out, nervously waiting and watching for his reaction.

Viktor shut his azure eyes as he slowly processed the saccharine and smooth velvety flavor, lids fluttering open a second later.

"Delicious!"

A relieved expression crossed Yuuri's face, and he heaved a sigh of reassurance. "You like it?"

Eagerly nodding, Viktor stealthy snatched the spoon from Yuuri's hand, digging it into the sweet dough and popping it back into his mouth before the younger boy could force him to halt.

"Viktor!" Yuuri sighed, exasperated, plucked it out from the Russian's hand, being sure to keep a secure grip on it this time.

_"Buuuut, Yuuuuri!"_ Viktor whined, drawing out the _"u"_ in _"Yuuri'"_ and the _"but."_ "Can't I just eat a little bit more? Please?"

The "no" was upon Yuuri's tongue, but the look the silver-locked man was giving him, arctic eyes wide, left him tongue-tied.

He admitted to defeat.

Inverting his vision from the adorable expression that Viktor had been giving him, he quickly stammered out a few words. "Fine, fine. But only some. I need to finish baking.'

The skater's face lit up, elated, and he immediately leaped upon Yuuri, squeezing the life out of him, rubbing his face against Yuuri's cheek.

" _Spasibo,_ Yuuri!"

Heat rushing into his pale face, the coal-haired boy flushed, placing a palm onto Viktor's chest, gently pushing away the euphoric man. "It's all right-here, use this to eat-" He passed the dipper back to Viktor, who wasted no time in inhaling spoonfuls of the honeyed concoction.

"Yuuri-you have some too-!" Viktor snagged Yuuri's sleeve, slipping the dough-laden spoon past the raven-locked male's rose lips.

Surprised, Yuuri spluttered, choking, then swallowed. "I don't want to-" He began to say thickly, but Viktor halted him mid-sentence by placing a slender finger onto his lips.

"Less talk. More eating."

A half-smile allowed itself to creep onto his mouth. "Of course."

So he grudgingly allowed himself and Viktor to indulge themselves in the savory cookie dough, stopping only when the utensil both of them had been sharing scraped plastic.

"Wow-we finished all of it," Viktor coolly remarked, calm as ever, while Yuuri stared at the empty bowl as if it were the pits of hell.

_"WHAT?!"_ The shrill outburst deafened whoever was unfortunate enough to be close by Yuuri at the time.

Viktor, however, just stood there, a smile plastered to his face, completely unfazed.

"You have some dough on your cheek, Yuuri."

"Huh, what?" Whipping around to face the silver coin-haired Russian, he grimaced. "What?"

He barely noticed the glint in Viktor's eyes. "Let me get that for you." Before Yuuri could decline or react, Viktor leaned forward, his and Yuuri's faces only a few hair-breadths away. Blushing by instinct, he shrunk back, eyes shooting down.

The tip of Viktor's tongue drew agonizingly slowly down Yuuri's cheek, and he flushed, the temperature raising.

But Victor had already drawn away from him, smirk apparent.

Yuuri blushed an even deeper crimson, swiveling away, attempting to, but failing, to hide the bright scarlet. "W-what?"

_"Vkusno!"_

The charcoal-ringed boy might have as well passed out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few hours later, both men deeply regretted consuming all of the sweet dough.

Viktor lay, curled up in Yuuri's bed (only because he had refused to reside in his own room), legs pressed up to his chest, palms gripping his stomach.

_"Yuuuuuri…"_ He groaned, writhing in pain. "How could you put me through this misery? I thought I meant more to you…"

Said man, who was sitting cross-legged next to moaning skater, only huffed. "Viktor, I did _not_ tell you to eat _all of it._ I get _none_ of the blame, it's all _your_ fault."

Still, Viktor persisted, claiming that it was Yuuri who had made him taste it at first. Which he had, but he did not shove the rest of it down Viktor's throat, Viktor had himself.

So, Yuuri had been forced to create an apology for Viktor and had ended up mixing up a steaming mug of hot cocoa.

…And the ungrateful Russian had not even taken a sip of the burning liquid.

Exhaling a breath of impatience, Yuuri continued to rub the soft silver hair's of Viktor's head, as he could not think of anything else to do.

"...Do you need anything, Vitya?"

Maybe the sound of his name being pronounced in such a way awakened him slightly because he rolled over, chin propped onto his pale hand.

"-Maybe one thing?" Viktor sounded so hopeful that Yuuri glanced down and nodded before he had even told him his decree.

"Kiss me."

Yuuri blanched, face paling. "W-wha-?!"

Bringing up a finger, Viktor tapped his cheekbone, smirking. "Kiss me right here."

"U-um, I-I. O-ok-If it's only on the c-cheek-" Leaning forward, his lips had just barely brushed smooth skin when Viktor sharply turned his neck, meeting Yuuri's lips with his own.

Yuuri gasped, but Viktor didn't pull away, only pushing harder, and soon the ebony-haired male melted into the intimate embrace, barely feeling the wrap of warm hands around his neck, not until they both pulled away.

Face burning with fire, Yuuri buried his face in his hands, deep vermillion coloring his neck and face.

He could only imagine what Viktor would say to him right now-

_"Vkusno!"_

_"V-Viktor!"_

The End


End file.
